Superboy (TV Series)
Summary Superboy (later retitled The Adventures of Superboy) was an American television program produced by Ilya and Alexander Salkind from 1989 until 1992. The program aired for four seasons in syndication. John Haymes Newman played the eponymous role of Superboy opposite Stacy Haiduk’s Lana Lang. By Season two, Newman was replaced with actor Gerard Christopher, who continued the role of Superboy throughout the remainder of the series. Although the pilot episode featured a snapshot of life in Smallville, the bulk of the series took place at the fictitious Shuster College in Florida. The series featured several well-known comic book personalities including Lex Luthor, Pete Ross, Metallo and Bizarro, as well as brand new characters such as T.J. White (the nephew of Daily Planet editor Perry White). In 1992, Warner Bros., the parent company of DC Comics, filed a lien against the Salkinds in an effort to maintain licensing control of all of their Superman-related properties. Although Superboy was a Salkind production of a Time Warner property, it was distributed in the United States by Viacom, which later merged with Paramount in 1994. Because of the number of different companies involved in Superboy, and due to legal issues between Salkind and Time Warner that took time to settle, the Superboy television series has not re-aired on American television since its initial syndicated run. Though Time Warner owns all the footage to every other Salkind production of a Superman property exclusively, it shares ownership of the Superboy footage with Viacom/Paramount and Salkind. Principal Cast * John Haymes Newman as Superboy (Season One) * Gerard Christopher as Superboy (Seasons Two-Four) * John Newton as Clark Kent * Stacy Haiduk as Lana Lang * James Calvert as T.J. White * George Chakiris as Professor Peterson * Ian Mitchell-Smith as Andy McAllister (Season two-guest spot on season three * Sherman Howard as Lex Luthor (Season 2-4) * Tracy Roberts as Darla (Season 2-4) * Barry Meyers as Bizarro (Season 2-4, eight episodes) Episodes Season One * The Jewel of the Techacal * A Kind of Princess * Back to Oblivion * The Russian Exchange Student * Countdown to Nowhere * Bringing Down the House * The Beast and the Beauty * The Fixer * The Alien Solution * Troubled Waters * The Invisible People * Kryptonite Kills * Revenge of the Alien, Part I * Revenge of the Alien, Part II * Stand Up and Get Knocked Down * Meet Mr. Mxyzptlk * Birdwoman of the Swamps * Terror From the Blue * War of the Species * Little Hercules * Mutant * The Phantom of the Third Division * Black Flamingo * Hollywood * Succubus * Luthor Unleashed Season Two * With This Ring, I Thee Kill * Lex Luthor: Sentenced to Death * Metallo * Young Dracula * Nightmare Island * Bizarro... The Thing of Steel * The Battle With Bizarro * Mr. and Mrs. Superboy * Programmed for Death * Superboy's Deadly Touch * The Power of Evil * Superboy... Rest in Peace * Super Menace * Yellow Peri's Spell of Doom * Microboy * Run, Dracula, Run * Brimstone * Abandon Earth * Escape to Earth * Superstar * Nick Knack * The Haunting of Andy McAlister * Revenge from the Deep * Secrets of Superboy * Johnny Casanova and the Case of the Secret Serum * The Woman Called Tiger Eye Season Three * The Bride of Bizarro, Part I * The Bride of Bizarro, Part II * The Lair * Neila * Roads Not Taken, Part I * Roads Not Taken, Part II * The Sons of Icarus * Carnival * Test of Time * Mindscape * Superboy... Lost * Special Effects * Neila and the Beast * The Golem * A Day in the Double Life * Bodyswap * Rebirth, Part I * Rebirth, Part II * Werewolf * The People vs. Metallo * Jackson and Hyde * Mine Games * Wish for Armageddon * Standoff * The Road to Hell, Part I * The Road to Hell, Part II Season Four * A Change of Heart, Part I * A Change of Heart, Part II * The Kryptonite Kid * The Basement * Darla Goes Ballistic * Paranoia * Know Thine Enemy, Part I * Know Thine Enemy, Part II * Hell Breaks Loose * Into the Mystery * To Be Human, Part I * To Be Human, Part II * West of Alpha Centauri * Threesome, Part I * Threesome, Part II * Out of Luck * Who is Superboy? * Cat and Mouse * Obituary for a Super Hero * Metamorphosis * Rites of Passage, Part I * Rites of Passage, Part II Notes * None Related Articles * Superboy * Superboy (Volume 3) comic series * Siegelville * Shuster College External Links * The Adventures of Superboy entry at TV.com * Superboy entry at the Internet Movie Database (IMDB) * Superboy Theater: Home of the Superboy TV Series * Superboy Homepage References * Superboy (TV series) article at Wikipedia ---- Category:Superboy Category:Live-Action Series Category:Stan Berkowitz/Producer Category:Julia Pastor/Producer Category:Ilya Salkind/Producer Category:TV and Movie Realities Category:Superboy (TV Series) Category:Superman (TV Series)